Waiting for Superman
by Savvy0417
Summary: Day and night, Amy wished Sonic to be hers. But then Sonic is off saving the world. When he is too busy for her, she would be counting and making wishes upon the stars. While waiting for superman, she drags herself down in misery. Until one day a shooting star and little help from a friend changes all that. Will waiting for superman be worth the time or is it too late to save her?


Waiting for Superman

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC AND THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS! IT BELONGS TO THE COMPANY SEGA!****  
**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I like to welcome you guys with this brand new SonAmy one shot! Daughtry, my favorite band has inspired me to write this down. You guys have to listen to Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. That's how I got inspired to write this amazing one shot. I hope you peeps love it!**

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The 16-year-old pink hedgehog sat on the corner of the restaurant. She is wearing her original red dress but now it's shorter, and her favorite red boots were placed on her small, petite feet. Her boots would remind her the adventures she traveled with her hero and the gang. They look like the _Blue Blur's_ light speed shoes. Her short quills grew over the few years. It was a pink cascading waterfall halfway down her back.

She rested her head with her curled hand with her elbows glued to the metal table, and stared at the clouds. Then, she saw an airplane soar through the sky pretending to spell her name _Amy Rose. _

_Sometimes I wish I could be in Sonic's shoes for a day. Just to know what his mind is like and what his thoughts speak of him. _

Therefore, she heard the sonic boom. She saw the _Blue Blur_ dashing towards the street. The _Blue Blur_ ran at the speed of sound. Actually, the infamous _Blue Blur _was well-known for his speed. The world's fastest thing alive is his title.

Alas, Amy decided to leave the restaurant shortly after paying her bill. She strolled through the park, and found a shady tree to rest in. Well it wasn't exactly resting for her. It was mainly the place where she comes to ponder and let her thoughts run wild. So she leaned herself against the tree and let her chin tuck in her knees.

_Sonic I don't understand you. You save the world and all the sudden he forgets that I'm even there. Does he not realize I love him? All he does is rescue me in his arms and takes me back home. When we say goodnight together, he runs off immediately. I don't receive a kiss from him back. I mean in the movies the hero kisses the 'damsel in distress right?' _

"Rose?" A husky voice called from her left side.

"Shadow?" Amy looked up and saw the ebony hedgehog hanging upside down, flexing his muscles as he put his hands behind his head.

"What's the matter? You seem deep in thought." Shadow grinned seeing her distressed.

"It's the same thing Shadow. You should know that by now. I bet Sonic just thinks I'm just some pretty, desperate damsel in distress." Her voice hardened and let tears fall, hitting her red boot.

"Rose. Oh course you're not. To be honest I seen you fight robots along with him. I have to say that is one thing that a helpless woman wouldn't do. Now your strong, confident, and independent women. If he doesn't see you like that, then screw him." Shadow jumped off the tree, landing on his feet. He put his hand on her shoulder and used his thumb to wipe the miserable, exposed tears away.

"Aww Shadow you know always know what to say. Thanks for the advice." Amy smiled. "I just hope he remembers our date. He alway's says he comes just a bit late because of his 'saving the world thing.'" She used her air quotes mentioning Sonic's forgetfulness and punctuality about their so-called date.

"Yeah I hope faker knows better. See ya rose." He hugged her quickly and spirited away.

_Now I get have to have a little chat with faker and knock some sense into him... _

* * *

Amy stared into the diamond embellished sky on her balcony. Her hands were curled leaning on her delicate face. She prayed for a shooting star to come making her wish seem true someday. Maybe even today perhaps.

Right now she really wish her one and only crush would be here besides her. Having him wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on hers admiring the beauty of the dark sky. She missed his crispy, musky scent when he held her tighter. His warmth that makes her want to fall asleep in his arms, drifting into dreamland. His dreamy emerald eyes that make her knees weak and melt right on the spot. Lastly, it was his smile. Oh how he smiled so cocky when he made bad puns. Even though she thought they were oddly funny and adorable instead.

_Sonic you're the hero of Station Square. You notice everyone and everything else except me. Why can't you notice I'm madly head over heels for you?! Sonic are you even the one for me? Should I just move on like everyone else said or should I keep my hopes up? I keep waiting for superman to come but now he is not here!_

She buried her head in her arms, sniffling.

_I spent my nights gazing at the stars expecting a shooting star to glide across the sky. Maybe I keep my faith long enough my expectation will hopefully become right._

Until a swoosh through the sky was heard. A bright shining ball of light sailed through the sea of stars. Her jade orbs glanced at the speeding and then closed her eyes.

She knew she couldn't say hers out loud or else it wont come true according to other stories she read back a while ago.

_Sonic I hope your here tonight and maybe like me even..._

When she opened her eyes again, a gasp escaped through her mouth.

It was a sapphire blue hedgehog with hypnotizing emerald eyes. His tan arms and chest bounced off from the moonlight giving an angelic glow. His gloves were white as snow. He wore red sneakers with a white stripe across along an attached golden buckle.

"Sonic?" She spoke softly and looked up at the dark sky.

_I can't believe this is happening to me! I didn't expect him to actually come right this second. It can't be due to the stars. Pinch me I must be dreaming._

Before she spoke, he pinched her arm making a whimper quietly.

"Ames? Are you okay?" Sonic questioned her with his eyes lowered halfway.

"Yes...I'm fine Sonic. But I can't believe you came. I thought you wo-" Amy became bewildered at his actions until he interrupted her.

"Thought I would forget all about our little date?" He chuckled.

_So he knew this was a date after all..._

"Yeah. So where are we going now?" She asked him with curiosity.

"I know just the place. But first lets eat some chili dogs and then I take you somewhere really special. Romantic even?" He encased his arm around her shoulders as he spoke sleekly.

"Oh, Sonniku! You just made me the happiest girl in the world!" She gave him one of her tight squeezing hugs. Surprisingly, he hugged her back as he buried his head into her neck lovingly.

Leaves danced in the wind and died as it touched the ground. Amy glimpsed at the tree recognizing the familiar Ultimate Lifeform. His back laid against the stem of the tree. One leg rested on the branch and the other dangled without care. He gave her a thumbs up and winked at her.

_I knew it wasn't the shooting star!_

"Thank you Shadow!" Amy gave him a genuine smile. Her eyes danced with joy and glee.

"So your ready to go Ames?" Sonic picked her up off her feet, bridal style.

"Yes I am. Now let's start our date." She kissed him on the cheek as he blushed a light red, chuckling in a timid way.

Sonic jumped off the balcony. He soon left a trail of blue mixed with pink left behind.

She no longer waits for superman anymore because he is here with her now.

* * *

**Peace out everyone! **


End file.
